En Sabah Nur (Earth-9013)
History The First One En Sabah Nur was the first child born after the Celestial Wave, and as such was the first Mutant to manifest amongst humanity. Unlike most Mutants born after him, En Sabah Nur's X-Gene was activated while he was still in the womb, and he was born with grey skin and blue markings. Seeing him as a freak, his parents left him in a ditch, assuming he would die. However, En Sabah Nur's original body was essentially immortal, and in the following months he didn't suffer any injuries or illnesses deadly enough to kill him. People were aware of the 'grey baby' left on the street, but everyone was too afraid of it to do anything, and so simply avoided it. That is until a religious cult learnt of him, and believed him to be an evil creature. They took the baby and slit its throat as part of a ritual, believing that drinking the blood of a demon would give them power. In a way, they were right, as the first person to drink his blood began to transform, developing grey skin and blue markings. En Sabah Nur's mind took over the man, while incorporating all that he had learned over the years, and so the 8-month old baby became a 30 year old man. Now with an adult's brain, and his memory of what happened, he realised that his blood caused him to be recreated inside the man, and that he had some form of immortality. The members of the cult stopped seeing him as a demon, and worshipped him like a god, believing that only a truly good being could take over one of their own. They dubbed him 'En Sabah Nur', meaning 'the First One' in the Akkaba dialect, as he was the first undeniable proof of higher beings. Powers and Abilities Immortality: Assuming he doesn't suffer from a critical injury or fall ill with a disease his immune system can't handle, En Sabah Nur will live for eternity. In the case of his death, he can be recreated by having a host drink his blood, which merges their DNA together to create a new body, with En Sabah Nur's mind overtaking theirs. This includes the merging of X-Genes, giving En Sabah Nur the powers of any Mutant he is reincarnated into. Superhuman Physiology: En Sabah Nur's entire body was greatly enhanced, far beyond that of any human. Teleportation: He can teleport anywhere on the planet, assuming he has been there before or has a very accurate idea of where it is he wants to go. Telekinesis: He can move objects with his mind. It's believed that at least some of the pyramids were built by him using this ability, and it is known that the entire underground Akkaba City was built using this power. When incredibly focused and feeling particularly energetic, his use of telekinesis becomes so powerful that it is essentially matter manipulation, being able to break objects down into small particles which he can then individually control. Telepathy: He can read minds, although not to the same extent as Mutants such as Jean Grey. His telepathy is more akin to 'skimming' the important thoughts at the forefront of a person's minds. Technopathy: En Sabah Nur can 'speak' to most forms of technology, and even control certain machines. Biokinesis: He has complete control of his own body. This allows him to heal himself, make alterations to suit different situations, and even change his size. Power Bestowal: He can give superhuman abilities to any person, although he can't control what power they get. If he uses this power on somebody who already has superhuman abilities, it simply enhances them, rather than giving new ones. He can't give himself additional powers. Energy Manipulation: He has total control over several forms of energy, although he usually reserves this power for killing leaders. Force Field Generation: En Sabah Nur can generate force fields around himself. Trivia * In the dialect of the city of Akkaba, 'En Sabah Nur' means 'the First One'. Category:Males Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Earth-9013 Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Category:Power Absorption Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Technopathy Category:Biokinesis Category:Healing Factor Category:Power Bestowal Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Single Characters